


when you call my name it's like world's comes down to me

by lovingwriter



Series: when you call my name [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Giggle, I SHOULD STOP SO I WILL, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NO I'LL STOP I SWEAR, god im already, make love, messing these tags, they meet at london where harry lives, they miss each others like crazy, they're at long distance relationship, they've been apart about four months, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingwriter/pseuds/lovingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves orange juice and Louis loves apple juice. Harry also loves Louis. And Louis also loves Harry.</p><p>or the one where Harry and Louis are at long distance relationship, and when they meet again after four months, Harry asks the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you call my name it's like world's comes down to me

When Louis is about to land, he's sure he's going to jump out of his skin.

First of all, he's going to see Harry. _He's actually going to see Harry._ He's going to see his dimples, his sparkling green eyes. He's going to get touch his curls, stroke his cheek. He's going to burst of all the enthusiam. He's sure he's going crazy.

It has all started 26th of June, 2011. They were so young, only seventeen and twenty, but they were so gone for each others. Louis had gone to England to see his dying granny (who passed away the very next day when Louis got there). Louis got the news at the bakery, where he was just about to buy his granny's favourite cookies.

_'Lou, I'm so sorry. She passed away this Morning :( xx Mom'_

Louis had dropped the cookies and tea mug on the ground, causing a loud crash. There was a short silence, people looking at Louis' direction while Louis stared his phone in disbelief.

"Hey, you okay?" a raspy voice next to him asked.

Louis looked the mess he caused, feeling a panic rushing over him. "I'm _so_ sorry. F-fuck, let me- let me clean this-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay", the voice said again and Louis looked next to him. _When blue met green._

Suddenly Louis bursted into tears and he covered his face on his hands.

"Shit- umm, why don't we go somewhere else?" the pretty boy next to him said and then Louis felt a large hand on his lower back and he was walking towards the backroom with the pretty boy.

"I'm so so sorry. I'm such a mess. I-I can go because I'm such a mess, _god-_ " he tried but all he got out was a shaky voice and more tears so he decided to shut up.

"No, it's alright, yeah? You're good", the pretty boy said and smiled a little. They sat down on the ground and Louis had never felt so safe. And this boy was just a stranger.

"So, what happened... um, - ?"

"Louis."

"Okay, Louis. Want to tell me what got you so upset?" the pretty boy continues and Louis doesn't know should he really trust this boy next to him, but he feels so safe and lonely so he thinks he might trust him.

"I was just- just about to buy cookies at my granny andthenmymomsendmeatextmessagewhichsaidshedied!" Louis gets out and he's sobbing again, frustrated that he has to disturb this boy, has to waste his time for whining.

"Oh." is all that the boy gets out and then he's hugging Louis. His hugging him like didn't just met him on the bakery five minutes ago. But was Louis complaining? Definitely not.

Because there he is, sitting on the plane and landing. Landing and just about to see his boyfriend. His English boyfriend.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we're just about to land on London. The weather is cloudy, the temperature about 7°C. Thank you for flying with us and welcome again. Now please...."_

Louis almost squels because he's almost there. He's almost there. He's almost there.

The wheels are touching the ground and the plane is on the ground. When the seatbelt light turns off, Louis jumps out, takes his bag and storms out.

There's alot of people in front of him, and he groans.

"Excuse me", Louis says every now and then when he walks through the people. He's - just- about - to -

_And there he is._

He looks so much older than 23-year-old. He's pale but fuck he's looking so good.

They're eyes meet and they both grin so much it hurts. Louis throws the bag on the ground and then he's running and running - and he's there.

When he feels Harry's arms around him, he's sure he's dreaming. He's actually feeling him, actually hugging him and fuck - Louis feels like he's going to explode.

Harry nuzzles on Louis' neck, and because Louis just so much shorter, he need to lean down and he can't believe Louis is actually in his arms.

They pulls apart, but only just to connect their lips togehter and Louis puts his whole miss and love in it, playing with Harry's tongue and he feels like he's at home. Harry is his home.

They laugh against each others mouths because they must be a sight. They doesn't pull away, though, they're kissing even more passionately if that's even possible.

When they finally break free, there's a huge smile for both of them's face.

"Fucking dear god I've been missing you", Louis says and travels a finger on Harry's swollen lips. Harry's arms still tight around him, Harry presses their foreheads together and says in a raspy voice. "I've been missing you more."

Louis smiles and closes his eyes and presses a light kiss on Harry's lips once more.

"Let's go to your apartment", Louis sayd then and Harry gasps dramatically.

"Apartment? Excuse me, when did you exactly become an american boy?" he asks and Louis giggles.

"Okay, okay, a flat! Better?" Louis says and makes Harry's dimples to show.

"Much better", Harry grins and Louis rolls his eyes. He's so in love with this boy.

 

♥

 

When Harry and Louis are at Harry apartment (or flat, whatever), the first thing that Louis looks is the fridge.

"Great! You didn't buy an apple juice then!" Louis shouts and hears Harry groan somewhere at the bathroom.

"Why can't you just drink orange juice? It's a much more cheaper", Harry shouts back and Louis hears the toilet flushing.

"Are you saying I'm an expensive boyfriend?!" Louis shouts and Harry comes to the kitchen. There's a pout on Louis' lips and Harry smiles softly.

"C'mon babe. That's not what I meant", he whispers and wraps his arms around the smaller lad.

"That's how I got it", Louis says then, the little frown between his eyebrows looking uncomfortable. Harry trails his thumb on it before it smooths and then Harry's smiling again.

"Okay, we can buy you an apple juice then", he whispers and Louis presses his head on Harry's chest. He's so close at crying, 'cause here he are, on Harry's arms, after all these long months.

"Hey, are you crying?" Harry asks when he feels something wet on his chest.

"N-no", Louis whispers but wraps himself tighter around Harry, making sure he isn't going to disappear. Harry presses a kiss on top of Louis' head and he just knows. This is the one he wants to marry.

"Marry me."

Louis stops breathing. Did he exactly hear correctly?

A long silence. Louis pulling away. Looking at Harry's green eyes. His loving eyes.

"What?" Louis asks and Harry chuckles nervously.

"Umm, yeah, I. I just figured but you can absolutely say no, that's prefectly fine-"

"Shut _up_ and kiss me you fool!" Louis says as happy tears stings on his eyes. Harry's smiling as he connects their lips and that's kind of it. They're fiancés now.

 

♥

 

Later that night they're wrapped around each others, connected and feeling loved. With moans and shaky breaths they prove their love to each others. They're going to get married at 26th of June. When six years ago two boys fell in love.


End file.
